xtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenman
"Greenman" is a song by Andy Partridge. It appeared on and was released as a single for the 1999 album Apple Venus Volume 1. The demo appeared on Apple Venus Volume 1's companion demo album, Homespun. An instrumental version appeared on the Apple Venus Volume 1 instrumental album, Instruvenus. Quotes Andy (on the demo): “When that four watt light bulb goes on in my head I usually reach for the nearest instrument, which, nine times out of ten, ends up being my daughter Holly's school guitar. It's about two-thirds scale, nylon strings, doesn't stay in tune and was built in Romania. Now, as everyone knows, Romania is to Great Guitars as Adolf Hitler was to champion figure skating. But what the heck, it's handy and I seem to have acquired it by default. Boys and pop groups are of more interest to her at the moment than Tom Dooley and Tabulature. “Anyway, I was scrubbing away one day on the top four strings and dreamily droning a melody that seemed to sound archaic and summoned up the rolling hills (which we're surrounded by in the bowl of Swindon). I rushed out to my studio at the bottom of the garden and knocked up a loop of percussive noises. Something seemed to be growing. When I traced out my humming melody on a string sound, everything fell into place. I got ‘that’ tingle. “The lyric came quite quickly. The music seemed to suggest the land and forests. Vaughn Williams with a hard-on, a Pagan ritual, a celebration of the timeless, the spirit of the trees, the Greenman. “I tried to put into the song all of the essence of the male side of nature. The tall oaks and the eternal father, the lover or the green budding son. In short, mother nature's man in all his forms. It takes two to tango monotheists! “In almost every interview I've done for Apple Venus Volume 1, I'm asked why did we go for a middle Eastern sound for ‘Greenman’? What? For me, there isn't the faintest pyramid shaped thing in sight. Call me the village idiot but it's all rooted in English Folk Music to my ear. Less old bazaar in Cairo, more Marlborough Mop. “Technical note:-All the orchestral sounds on this demo are again Proteus. It would be a few years before a forty piece orchestra in Abbey Road got to grips with it. Holly's guitar is called an ‘Okada’ and was the cheapest in the shop.” Lyrics Please to bend down for the one called the Greenman He wants to make you his bride Please to bend down for the one called the Greenman Forever to him you're tied And you know for a million years he has been your lover He'll be a million more And you know for a million years he has been your lover Down through the skin to the core Heed the Greenman Heed the Greenman Please to dance round for the one called the Greenman He wants to make you his child Please to dance round for the one called the Greenman Dressed in the fruits of the wild And you know for a million years he has been your father He'll be a million more And you know for a million years he has been your father Run to his arms at the door Lay your head, lay your head, lay your head, lay your head on the Greenman Lay your head, lay your head with mine Lay your head, lay your head, lay your head, lay your head on the Greenman Build a bed out of oak and pine See the Greenman blow his kiss from high church wall And unknowing church will amplify his call Category:Discography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge